Blood Dragons
The Blood Dragons are a terrorist organization supposedly descended from the royal guard of Shogun Hideyoshi -- deposed during a coup several centuries before -- and are dedicated to the overthrow of the current Kusari government. History The history of the Blood Dragons goes back to the fourth century. The founding members of the group were the Shogun’s Royal Guard during the Hideyoshi family dynasty. In a bloody coup during the celebration of the revived Sakura festival in 321 AS, the Shogun was surrounded in the palace by Samura-backed elements of the military and asked to surrender, along with the Royal Guard. The Shogun, humiliated by the shame he had brought his family, committed suicide. The guards, headed by Kozue Okamura, did not acquiesce so easily. In a bloody battle, they fought their way out of the palace and retreated into the darkness of northern Kusari space. Here they regrouped and began a long guerrilla campaign aimed at overthrowing the Samura-controlled Kusari government. The Blood Dragons are a tight group who hold the sympathy and support of individuals in the highest levels of Kusari government. They periodically launch surgical strikes and commando raids from their Kyoto base designed to destabilize the current government to the point where sympathetic officials could potentially seize power. Blood Dragons prefer to target Samura and Kusari Naval Forces bases and ships, although they occasionally attack other House shippers for supplies. The group is loosely allied with the Golden Chrysanthemums, who provide refuge and a forward tactical base for assault crews in the Hokkaido system. The Golden C. also provide many of the essential Commodities that the Blood Dragons need, a critical function given the complete lack of Blood Dragon landing rights within the rest of Kusari space. The Chugoku Gate construction is viewed as a direct threat to the continued survival of the group. Bases Under Control *Kyoto Base, Chugoku *Ryuku Base, Tohoku Ships Selling Civilian CTE-1500 Hawk Light Fighter, Kyoto Base, Chugoku system Details Blood Dragons fly the Kusari J10-15P Dragon Heavy Fighter, and use Laser weapons and Graviton Shields. Official Faction Standings *ALLIES: **Golden Chrysanthemums *Enemies **Kusari State Police **Kusari Naval Forces **Samura Industries **Farmers Alliance **Hogosha **Bounty Hunters News CHANGING THE STATUS QUO IN KUSARI: KYOTO -- The Hogosha crime syndicate is trying to keep things as they are in the Kusari Empire. This brings them into conflict with the Blood Dragons, a faction whose primary goal is to overthrow the government. It also puts them at odds with the Golden Chrysanthemums, another group that it striving for a revolution in Kusari, but for different reasons. The Dragons wish to eliminate government corruption and the Golden C. aim to bring about a new age for women, yet the common goal for these two groups brings them together as allies against the Hogosha. REFORMERS SEEK END TO CORRUPTION: BRUSCHAL -- The Bundschuh of Rheinland and the Blood Dragons of Kusari are organizations that have committed themselves to political ideals over promises of gain by way of murder and piracy. The two groups are motivated by the desire to root out corruption from within their respective governments. The similarities between the Bundschuh and the Blood Dragons are illuminating: both groups believe that it is the influence of corporations that has steered the leadership of their Houses towards corruption and decay. It is also very unlikely that a Bundschuh has ever met a Blood Dragon. BLOOD DRAGONS ATTACK AGAIN: TSUSHIMA -- The ice mining facilities at Tsushima have suffered another devastating attack at the hands of the Blood Dragons. The terrorists made their move last week at the end of the day when the miners were cycling down and returning to the station. Six miners were killed and many more wounded as the transports tried to run back to the station amid weapon salvos. This is the fifth Blood Dragon attack in the past three weeks, and many are wondering if the Battleship Nagumo is any deterrent at all. BLOOD DRAGON THREAT DIMINISHES: NEW TOKYO -- According to statistics and information gathered by the Kusari Military Intelligence Bureau; Blood Dragon activities are inexorably being purged from Kusari space, and the total number of the cursed pirates is declining. "It has been a hard-fought battle, but we are winning the war against evil," quoted Admiral Nobu, head of the Intelligence Bureau. There are skeptics who say that these reports may be inaccurate since the actual number of Blood Dragon attacks has not diminished in recent years. HOGOSHA BOSS ASSASSINATED: NEW TOKYO -- Noted Hogosha criminal Taki Fujimata met an unfortunate demise in his residence a few days ago at the hands of Blood Dragon commandos. Fujimata was responsible for the strikes upon six intelligence-gathering operatives that were in position in New Tokyo. His death insures greater mobility and safety for our undercover agents in the capitol. Fujimata was a well-liked figure within the Hogosha leadership, and rumors are already circulating that a reprisal attack may soon be forthcoming. SAKURA STRIKE PLANNED: CHUGOKU -- With the approach of the Sakura Festival, the Blood Dragons will mourn the anniversary of the fall of the Hideyoshi Shogunate. This is a day of great shame not only for the Blood Dragons, but for all the people of Kusari. It is our sacred role to reestablish a legitimate government. On this anniversary Kusari will be reminded of how our honor was taken from us. Expect a day of reckoning during the upcoming Sakura Festival. Our leaders shall not let the travesty that occurred centuries ago be forgotten. A CLOSE CALL: KYOTO -- Two Kusari Naval Forces fighters were intercepted yesterday by a patrol near the Hokkaido Jump Hole. It was theorized that they stumbled across the Hole in the Kayo Cloud by accident. Five more ships were immediately dispatched to the area, and the hunt began. The two ships were destroyed just as they were about to exit the system. Fortunately, the high electromagnetic interference present in the Kayo Cloud most likely prevented them from making contact with the Matsumoto. Rumors "Kishiro competes directly with Samura in the New York - New Tokyo Luxury Consumer Goods and Niobium trade. We both suffer equally in Libertonian space at the hands of the Rogues and Xenos. But once we enter Kusari, Kishiro has the advantage. The Blood Dragons attack Samura mercilessly. By contrast, we are merely occasional targets of convenience." - Kishiro, New Tokyo. "The Golden Chrysanthemums are a bit unorthodox in their methods, but share our vision of a new Kusari. We do not espouse their heavy use of Cardamine, however. That drug is evil, and will prove their undoing." - Tadashi Hashimoto, Blood Dragons "The Golden Chrysanthemums believe that they have the next emperor -- excuse me, empress of Kusari back in a corner of the living deck in the form of a seven-year-old Kyushu girl. They're teaching her everything she needs to know to run the country. Good luck." - Kyoko Yamada, Blood Dragons Category:Factions Category:Kusari Factions Category:Criminal Factions Category:Rebel Factions